The massive use of multivitamin dietary supplements described in different ways, in different combinations and concentrations in accordance with the described purpose of each product and manufacturer has been observed in different areas of human activities.
The first dietary supplements were commercialized in 1950. One of the first products was a protein developed and sold by Irvin Johnson in Chicago. Said protein was based on a milk-and-egg protein formulation. Johnson moved to California and changed his name to Rheo Blair. The protein developed by him became popular and a sensation in bodybuilding and movies in the 1960s. Bob Hoffman became Blair's competitor when his company developed a soy-based protein formulation and the “Protein from the Sea” made of seaweed whose best use was as a vomit inducer. As scientific research progressed, the supplement industry burgeoned and, relying on good results obtained from milk and egg proteins, Scott Connelly from Maryland together with a young entrepreneur Bill Phillips from Golden, Colo., developed a protein based supplement that had enough nutrients to replace meals (CA 2640796, EP 1940518, US 200090169675, and US 20130078313).
Multivitamin supplements are vitamin and mineral complexes, essential nutrients that the body is not capable of producing, but which are vital to health and serve as a basis for brain functions, muscle contraction, fluid balance, and energy production. The intended use of said multivitamin supplements is to meet daily nutrient needs of the body to keep the vital functions of the organism in order.